


The Cold is in Her Bones

by missoktober



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), resident evil village
Genre: Blood, Bloodletting, F/F, Graphic Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Murder, Threat of Bodily Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoktober/pseuds/missoktober
Summary: A frantic escape, an unforgivable act, and a trap
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 206





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

Frantically your feet slam against the stone floor of the dungeon and you try not to think of exactly what substance you are sloshing through as you round the corner the door in sight.

“Get back here,” The voice behind you screams and he sounds nearly as afraid, nearly as desperate as you. 

You throw yourself into the door, screaming for help as his footsteps draw ever closer. 

Then his arms are around you sending waves of panic and revulsion over you like the tide.

“Let me go,” you scream as he drags you back to the cell you crawled your way out of moments before, clawing at him for any scrap of him to pull at. Then you see it, a cleaver laying on a table about to be in your reach. There is no second-guessing yourself in the mad dash for survival as you wrap your fingers around the handle and heave it backward, finding your mark in his shoulder.

He lets out a yelp dropping you and you turn, adrenaline thundering through you as you grasp the handle again, prying it from his body to bring it back down on his body again and again and again. 

Until there is only one of you left. 

The cleaver drops from your hand as you look at the blood coating them, the gore streaking down your nightgown, the droplets littered amongst the other horrors of the dungeon. 

A sob catches in your throat as you bend down to search his lifeless body for the key to the dungeon door, when you find them you don’t look back at his body as you unlock the door and flee. 

Each step leads you further and further out of the dungeon, each turn makes you more and more sure that this place is a labyrinth and unsure that you could even find your way back to the dungeon again. 

Until there is light, soft honeyed light bouncing off intricate gold inlaid walls greets you as you enter a part of the castle. In a trance you stand, eyes running over every detail until it feels like you never saw the dungeon. 

The wet thud of blood hitting the plush rug brings you back. 

You draw a shaky breath and push forward. 

Each step feels too loud as you twist your way through the rooms, trying to keep to the shadows, to keep out of sight. When the main entryway comes into sight you can’t hold back any longer, bloodied hands gripping the railing as you thunder down the stairs. 

With your mind so focused on the wide doors leading to freedom you nearly miss her, but the laughter, deep, dark, and dangerously amused stops you in your tracks.

You halt at the bottom of the stairs, slowly turning, eyes wide with horror towards the sound. 

She sits at a small tea table near the fire, at first you think it’s just the fear and adrenaline melding together to make her appear so large but as she raises a teacup to her red red lips the truth of her settles into you. There have been too many rumors but you never truly believed them. Then you meet her bright eyes you wish you had. 

As the teacup parts from her lips leaving them redder, slick with something thicker than tea, you swallow, shaking like a mouse.

“You’re making a mess all over my floors” she states looking exasperated as she sets the teacup full of decidedly not tea down. 

A sound caught somewhere a laugh and a sob escapes your mouth, “I’m sorry?”

Her lips twist in a cruel smile forcing you to backpedal.

“There was a man, in the cellars.” The words come out in a rush, a frantic stream as you try to slowly take another step towards the doors.

“And what did you do to him?” she asks a tinge of amusement lacing her voice as she raises the cup of not tea to her lips “To this man in my dungeon?”

“I- he- he’s dead.”

Slowly she stands and dwarfing you in her towering height, her heels clicking along the floor as she draws ever closer, putting your neck a near neck-breaking angle as you try to gulp down your fear and meet her eyes. Every word dies on the tip of your tongue, you should be running, you should be screaming but all you can do is look at her in awe. 

“Did you kill him?” her deep red lips tilt in a smile, sending lines to pull at the corner of her mouth.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what darling,” forcing you to face the full consequences of the blood on your hands, in your hair, on her floor.

“Yes, I killed him.”

Her head tilts to the side, eyes roaming over the ruin of your nightgown, her smile softening “Good girl. See that wasn’t so hard now was it.” her lips purse as she follows the trail of bloody footprints, her golden eyes flash with cruelty as she speaks again “What to do with you however that’s a much more difficult question.”

For a moment you’re stunned by her words, and then before she can look back you bolt for the door, throwing yourself into it with all your strength. 

Panic runs through you as you hear her make long careful strides to you, “Now, now we can’t have that.” she coos reaching out with inhuman speed to slam your head against the door. 

Pain splits the world in two. Her hand is in your hair, holding you to the door, cheek pressed against its cold surface. 

“I’ll kill you too,” you snarl pushing back against her through the blur of pain, it is a feeble cry but still it leaves your lips in an attempt to gather strength.

A deep chuckle racks through her as she pushes you back into the cool door.

You can feel your feet lift from the ground, her grip in your hair tightening as she lifts you with all the effort of a piece of parchment.

“Oh, you say the sweetest things” her lips brush against the hollow of your throat as she speaks, nose nuzzling against your jawline “I’ll enjoy watching you try”

You buck, doing your best to ignore the pain, reaching back to try to get a grip on her but your hands slick with blood slip from the silk of her gown. Your feet kick wildly against her but you’re nearly sure it’s hurting far more than it’s hurting her. You slump to breathe against the door feeling her lips twist into a deeper smile at your throat.

“Try again.” She hums softly, no sign that your struggle has affected her in the least. 

Tears slip down your cheeks, leaving hot tracks that clean the gore from your face, the pain in your head is throbbing now. Still, you try, pushing back against the marble of her form, grunting and straining in her grasp.

“I can’t,” you whisper, and you don’t know if it’s for her or you. Between the fear and the exhaustion and the foreign blood coating you, all fight in you has left. 

“Poor thing,” She seems to back off for a moment lips leaving your throat. Then blinding pain bursts through you as her teeth clamp around the tender flesh she finds there, warm thick blood slipping down your neck and onto the doorway in droplets Each second that drags on the fuzzier the room around you becomes, more a chill settles in your bones.

Just as you think that you could just slip away, how easy it would be to fall into that everlasting pit, she breaks away with a gasp. 

“I think we are going to have so much fun you and I,” her tongue grazes against the wound she left behind before she slams your head against the door again, sending you into the pit of your mind.


	2. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream, a struggle and a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such amazing comments on chapter 1, every single one meant the world to me. I'm glad you are enjoying this, it's going to continue to be dark for quite a while and will probably get worse for the reader before it gets better. I'm going to update the tags as things progress so keep an eye on those for any triggers. I appreciate you all!

When you dream it’s of the tide, the frigid water rushing in to wash the sand away from your bare feet. The sun sets along the horizon turning the water to a shimmering grey. 

In the distance, someone calls to you, but the words are lost in the roar of the rising sea. 

The tide rushes around your knees now, was the rise always this fast, or had you walked forward in your trance. The hem of your nightgown clings to your legs as the fabric soaks up the saltwater. 

The call sounds again, your head whipping back to the shore, scanning the darkening skies for signs of life, you find none. 

Water laps at your navel, the coolness of it fading as your body adjusts to the numbness. There is a strange comfort in the last light of day fading across the sky leaving nothing but a fading crimson line where the sky meets the sea. 

The voice screams this time, frantic as you turn to look. Still, there is no one, just you and the sea and the stars for company.

The water rushes around your chin now, deep and dark and devouring. You can taste salt in your mouth, feel the water stinging your eyes.

You risk one last look towards the shore as you realize the screaming is coming from you.

Still, you do not fight the tide and it pulls you under. 

Before the darkness swallows you whole the screams form to words, a warning, a promise.

To run.

~~~

You wake with a start, every muscle in your body protesting as you launch yourself up. Your hair and clothing cling to the sweat dripping down your skin, and for a moment you forget about the blood coating your body. But had there been this much before, it coats your skin now, some dried but fresh blood coats old as you try to run your hands over it to clean it off. 

When your hands reach your ankle they meet something cold, a thick iron shackle wrapped around your limb. Panic sends your heart hammering furiously against the cage of your ribs. You pull at the chain connected to the shackle listening to the metal drag against the marble floor, up onto the bed until you can not pull it any further, no matter how hard you try. 

Your eyes drift closed again, reminding yourself that losing it won’t get you out any quicker. You have to think, check for a key, a hairpin, a needle, anything to pick the lock with. 

Your limbs protest as you crawl across the bed, searching in the dark for a nightstand. You breathe a sigh of relief as your hand slips off the edge and collides with the hard lacquered wood of an elaborate nightstand. You blink hard trying to force your eyes to adjust to the dark so you can better see inside the drawer as you wrench it open. 

“Fuck” you hiss as you fish your hand through the drawer finding nothing but empty air. 

Without thinking you slam the drawer, trying to release a little tension, but the sound reverberates through the room, echoing. You still, waiting for the sound of someone opening the door. You wait, and wait, and wait. Finally loosing a breath of relief as you shift to crawl to the other side to look for another nightstand. 

“Looking for something.” A velvety voice calls in the dark making you slip and fall face-first into the bed as you startle. 

A small snort sounds in the background followed by the click of a lighter, you turn your head slowly raising your sore body from the bed. A glowing ember illuminates golden eyes, smoke trailing languidly through the air as she finishes lighting her cigarette.

“Yeah, a way out,” you answer honestly, what’s the point in lying. Of course, you want out, you want to go home, you want to live.

In the dim light, you can see her smile growing around her cigarette holder. As your eyes adjust to the light you can make out the sleeve of her crisp white gown reaching to a light and flicking it on. 

In her hand is a silver key, dwarfed by the size of her hands it looks barely big enough to fit the lock at your ankle. She holds it out with a mocking smile, beckoning you forward.

In seconds you're bounding off the bed, racing to grab the key. Somewhere in the back of your mind, a voice screams how pitiful you must look, how she held you like a rag doll hours before, how she can break you in two.

Before you can reach her the chain stops you cold, sending you tumbling to the tiled floor. Your mouth fills with blood, a sharp pain overtaking your tongue where you bit it. 

“Poor thing,” she croons, and you watch her stand from your place on the floor, “Such fight left in you still.” 

When she reaches you the toe of her heels slide under your side kicking you with just enough force to flip you over so you are on your back staring up at her.

“Fuck you.” You spit blood at her, nearly missing her dress as it sprinkles droplets on the floor. 

A crushing weight is placed on your face, her foot pressing you to the floor, on your temple rests a too sharp point of her heel, a distinct threat. 

“I could kill you here and now little thing,” She applies more pressure to accentuate her words. 

A dozen emotions slam into you at once, fear, despair, regret, fury, acceptance. 

“Do it.” You whisper, fighting back the tears that well in your eyes from the pain, from the knowledge that despite everything you will never see the outside of this castle. 

The pressure is abruptly removed from your skull, replaced by the soft drop of something cold and metal on your face. 

The key. 

“When you draw your last breath, it will be in total submission.” She says, offering you a sickly sweet smile, “and only then will I grant you that freedom. Until then, keep fighting, it will make breaking you all the sweeter.” 

You watch her saunter to the door humming to herself, your hand clasped tight around the key wondering if it’s a trap. Slowly you sit up and unlock the shackle at your ankle, glaring at her as you massage feeling back into the skin. 

When she opens the door to exit she points to the back of the room where another door stands, “Clean yourself, you reek of servants blood.”

When she closes the door behind her another lock clicks into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is already in the works and will hopefully be posted faster than this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a darker one but there will be some fluff...eventually...maybe.


End file.
